My partner in crime
by Outlawqueenlover
Summary: Regina is a special agent. And when a murder happens at the school she used to go to, she has to go undercover pretending to be married to her co-worker. Agent Locksly (Robin Hood) (OUTLAWQUEEN)


**Hey you Guys! So I was watching Bones the other day and I guess I got a Little inspiered to write a fic where Regina and Robin are kickass agents.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>"Regina this is special agent David Nolan and his partner Mary margaret Blanchard," Leopold said as they walked down the hallway not realizing that Regina had already met the offices darling. Truth be said she had never been one for friendly banter or gossip, but she had heard her share of things and shared more than enough of conversations with Mary Margaret to know that she and David were together. And that Mary Margaret's father was none other than the chief of this office. Leopold himself.<p>

"Mary margaret, David," Regina greeted with a small smile as they walked into the conference room where everybody else were already waiting. Regina looked around for an empty seat and sat down beside Archie Hopper and Ruby lucas. She never really talked much with anybody at the office, but enough to know that agent Hopper was the agent they used to get people to admit their crimes. And as annoying as she found him agent Lucas was ten times worse. _The offices flirt, _not a single soul within the office she hadn't hit on and with the way she was dressed, it would be no wonder to Regina if she had succeeded 9/10 times.

"Regina give us what you have," Leopold said and sat down. Regina nodded and walked up to the board starting to place pictures on the board.

"Okay so we have a first degree murder. Killer shot out victim in cold blooded murder. We have found the weapon, but there is no fingerprints on it. There is talk about a serial killer as there was found two other kills that was preceded the exact same way." Regina said placing the pictures of the two other crime scenes. "The kill did not use the same weapon, but in the murders she or he shot them in the chest while afterwards cut off their ring finger. The killer dragged the body's from the murder place to the nearest river and placed them there. Whether the killer purposely or accidentally left trace to the place of murder we have not yet determined." Regina said with a sigh.

"Does the victims have any kind of relation between them?" Agent Blanchard asked. And Regina sighed with a nod and placed a picture of a high school.

"They all went to StoryBrooke high and the same class," She said. "And I'm afraid I went to the same school and class," She added and watched as people looked surprised at her.

"You have a connection to the victims?" Leopold asked surprised. She should probably have told him and everyone else the moment she got the case, but she had been so caught up trying to do her research that she hadn't. And truth be told she just wanted to find the murderer.

"Yes, but I can be professional. Leopold I'm your best agent when it comes to serial killers and you know that. And plus I know things that can be to our advange for example that they are having 10 years after party tonight and everyone who went to the class in the same year as I are invited, including our 2 suspects. I'm your best bet in this case," She said trying to convince him and she knew she had won when he sighed. So she sat down again in victory.

"Fine, but you are not doing this case alone. You will go undercover and agent Locksley will go with you, pretending to be your loving husband" Regina almost choked on the water she was drinking her eyes widening at the thought of having to spend even a minute with him.

"Absolutely not," She said and hated the way Robin was smirking at her. She and Robin had once had a thing, it was right after she started and before she grew serious _and alone_. They had been flirting endlessly and one night gone to bar and had a pretty wild night. But the next morning when she woke up Robin was gone and she had gotten so mad at him she had completely ignored him when he tried talking to her when he came to the office. And since then they had done nothing but ignoring each other and whenever they had to endure each other they had fought.

"If you want the case then that is how it is going to go down," Leopold told her with a determined voice Regina knew meant he had made his decision and not even his daughter could change his mind.

"Just great," She said and sat back annoyed that she'd not only have to spend time with him, but lie to everyone she once went to school with and say she was married to him. Actually no she didn't care about lying to them, but she hated that she was going to play married with Robin for a night. She was still mad at him for leaving, because whether she wanted to admit it or not and whether she had become cold and all business, she had some unresolved feelings for him.

"So Regina is that all you know?" Leopold asked and when Regina nodded he continued."If no else has anything to add, the meeting is dismissed and the case goes to agent Mills and agent Locksley.

Regina kept seated while people started leaving the room. She was looking through her notes and putting them in order.

"So when is the party?" Robin asked sitting down at the edge of the table closer to her then she found comterferble.

"This is strictly business Robin. I Would not be caught dead going to a party with you, even if we were the last two human in the world," She said annoyed and got up to clean the board.

"You'd rather let the entire human race die out then be with me?" He asked in disbelief and Regina could clearly hear amusement in his tone so she turned around looking at him dead serious.

"I'd rather kill every human on this earth including myself then I'd be with you." She said and picked her notes up. "The party is tonight at 8, you know where I live. Don't be late… And don't wear that" She said walking right past him barely hitting him on the way out making her exit even more dramatic.

Regina went home and got herself ready for the party. For some stupid reason she was starting to get nervous. She didn't know whether it was seeing everyone again, one of them being a serial killer, her life maybe being in danger or the fact that she was going to spend an entire night with Robin Locksley pretending to be married.

She looked in the mirror and turned around admiring her dress. She loved this dress, her friend Tinkerbell had lent it to her. It was a black dress that hung perfectly on her body. It had a golden belt around her waist making it seem very expensive. She was wearing her 10 inch killer heels she knew would make just as tall as Robin. Her hair was curled a little more than usual and she was wearing dark red lipstick and her eyes a dark smokey eye, that made her seem at least 5 years younger.

At exactly 8 o'clock Regina walked into Robin's car. She had told him not to come up, that he had no business in her apartment and he hadn't argued with her, knowing he would get nowhere.

When they arrived at the party everyone else was already there, at least most people. It seemed very crowded and she already this. She wasn't the most popular girl in school. Hell she was a bitch and everyone hated her, just like she hated everyone except Tink of course.

"Here," Robin whispered giving her a ring that was gold and had small diamonds on it. And she noticed that it matched perfectly with the one Robin was wearing. "So misses Locksley are you ready to go find a serial killer in the crowd of people that you cleraly hate?" he joked and took her hand. She hated how it made her whole body shiver and the warmth from his hand spread to hers.

"Well let's get this overwith," She said and they walked into the party hall or the gymnastic hall was more like it. It had been decorated with a million stars and glitter everywhere. The music was quite loud, but not so loud it was impossible to hear each other. There were tables with food and drinks lined up at the side and in the middle lots of couples were dancing.

"So who's our suspects?" He whispered in her ear as they looked around at all the poeple chatting.

"Regina Mills! OMG I cannot believe that you showed up," A woman almost yelled as she walked over and hugged Regina, who in no way hugged her back or let go of Robin's hand.

"Mali," Regina said annoyed suddenly glad she had Robin by her side. "Well of course I would show, I was excited to see how bad you were all doing," She said and she could see out of the corner of her eyes Robin was trying not to laugh.

"Well It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of bitchiness…" Mali said with a role of her eyes and turned her attention to Robin. "Who is this hottie?" She asked looking at Regina and then back at Robin.

"I am Regina's husband," He said and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you," he said and shaked hand with her.

"Well Robin, I don't know how Regina got someone like you, but I'm sure she has told you all about me," She said completely ignoring Regina's presence.

"Not really." He said and this time Regina was trying to hold back a laughter when she saw the surprise on Mali's face. Regina and Mali had always hated each other, they were completely opposite and everything they ever did pissed each other off. "She doesn't talk much about her past. Only her future with me and our son. Roland," Regina looked surprised at him. They had no son? Why would he even bring that up. They didn't need to lie more than necessary.

"You have a son?" She asked surprised.

"Two boys. Henry and Roland. Real charmeres," he said. "Just like their mother," He added and kissed Regina's cheek, making her flush.

"Okay Mali it was… interesting seeing you again. Have a nice night," Regina said and pulled Robin away, making sure no one was looking. "What the hell are you doing?! You are making the lies worse. Two sons Robin really?" She asked in disbelief.

"She was coming on to me and she was talking badly about you and I just came up with something," He said not caring at all what Regina thought about it.

"Well it doesn't matter. Cause there is our first suspect," She said and looked in the direction of a red headed woman. "Zandra," Regina said and rolled her eyes. "She still had contact to them and if you think I am a bitch, you will be blown back by her," Regina commented.

"I don't think you are a bitch Regina." Robin said and turned her. "I think you are quite the opposite," He added.

"Are you acting or are you drunk or have you smoked pot?" she asked and felt her heart beat wildly in her chest when he just shook his head. "Anyway. The only problem with her is that I can't find a motive," Regina said annoyed as they started walking towards her.

"Zandra, wow you don't look a day older. Where is your boyfriend?" Regina asked as they approached her. She hated this, hated mingling with people and catching up.

"Regina. How nice. We actually broke up long ago. And you, you clearly seem like you can't be parted with this man even if the gods tried," She pointed out.

"Mmm you're right, Zandra this is my lovely husband Robin. Robin this is Zandra," She said and for some reason she got a vibe from Zandra. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but it only added her suspicion.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Locksley and how nice that you have gotten married." She said with a smile. Regina nodded.

"Yes well I am the luckiest man on earth," He said and squeezed Regina's hand. Zandra smiled before excusing herself.

"She didn't seem like a bitch. Actually seemed nice," Robin sad when Zandra had left. And for a reason Regina she didn't know she felt a pang of jealousy.

"Robin falling for the suspects is a bad idea. Even you should know that," She said and walked over to the table getting them both a drink.

"I am not falling for anyone, plus I am married to the most beautiful woman here so, why would i be?" she blushed. _Get yourself together, you're not actually married. _"Or at least pretend married," He added and took the cup from her hand. "Where is our other suspect?" He asked and Regina started searching around the room until she found him.

"Jacob black. Two of the victims he dated and the other victim used to be his best friend," She said as he started walking over to him.

"Used to?" Robin whispered in her ear confused.

"Well until his best friend slept with one of his girlfriends. Later he married her." She said.

"Well there is the motive," Robin said and followed her.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" She tried to sound surprised, like she was having a hard time remembering him. But honestly she wasn't. He used to bully her for being a loner. And she hated him, still did.

"Regina? The loner? Wow you really look amazing," he said. "Always thought you looked good, but now you just look sexy as hell," He said and licked his upper lip. She could feel Robin tense beside her when Jacob tensed and she saw it as her way to get to in one.

"Oh well you look good yourself. Wow we would really be the school's hottest couple if we were together now," She said with a wink. And she heard Robin caught annoyed behind her. "Oh sorry, Jacob this is Robin, Robin this is Jacob aka the schools most popular guy and _hottest_," She said. And when Robin flinched she felt victory overflow her. She wanted to get revenge for how he had hurt her.

"Oh this is our wedding song, honey dance with me," He said and practically dragged her out on the dance floor. "What are you doing?! We are undercover, not in a bar," He said and she could feel how tense he was. _Was he jealous? _

"Robin… Are you jealous?" She asked in disbelief. But Robin just sighed not denying her and she felt her heart flutter at the thought. _Was he in love with her? but he had left her? It was his own fault that they weren't actually married. _

"So who do you think it is?" She asked as he swung them around. Robin looked at Jacob. Regina wasn't sure if it was because he was jealous or he actually thought it was him. But she had to admit he had motive and strength. And she knew him well enough to know he was capable. And with Zandra it was more because they didn't like each other and a gut feeling.

"Regina can we talk?" He asked. "About us," he said and Regina's eyes widened.

"Why would we do that?" She asked with a laugh, but in all honesty she was nervous. He had hurt her leaving and she didn't want to talk about it. "There is no us," She added.

"Regina we both know that is not true. I don't understand that night it was amazing." He said and she shaked her head wanting to leave, but he held her so she couldn't.

"Well I am not looking for a sex partner, so if that is what you want find someone else," She said and tried to leave again, but Robin kept holding her to him.

"What are you talking about? It was never about the sex. I was in love with you and I regret that we were together, because if I would have known that you would be gone when I came back with breakfast I never would have been with you. I loved what we had, we could talk about everything and flirt shamelessly," he said and Regina's eyes widened. He didn't leave her… He came back, she had misread the whole situation and for the last 3 years she had hated him for no reason?

"What?" She barely said choking in her own words. "You didn't leave and not come back?" She asked frozen. And Robin looked confused before realizing everything, his own eyes mirroring her surprise.

"That's why you were mad." He said and somewhat smiled. "It was all a misunderstanding?" he said. She was so confused right now. She didn't know whether to relieved by this or to hate herself for what she could have had.

"Robin I…" Before she could finish Robin pulled her into a tight embrace. Holding her close in a way that was more tense then anything either of them had ever tried. And h just held her close, and she was relieved. Relieved she didn't have to be mad at him anymore. That it had been a misunderstanding.

"So misses locksley what do you want to do next?" He teased with a laugh when he Let go of her slightly. And for a moment she just enjoyed it, that was until she got a flashback: _Zandra this is my lovely husband Robin… Nice to meet you Mr. Locksley… _Why hadn't she seen it before now? How did Zandra know Robin's last name was Locksley, no one ever mentioned that. Of course! It had to be her.

"Robin find Zandra, now! And call the police!" Regina yelled before parting with him looking all around for Zandra. She was a danger to everyone here, and if she knew who Regina and Robin were, that they were undercover so were they.

Regina ran all around searching for her and it was only by luck she catched a woman's shadow running quickly into the school hall. She ran after it as fast as she could, but she was wearing a tight Black dress and killer heals.

"Stop!" Regina yelled and lost the shadow at the end of the hall. But she refused to lose. _Chermasty, _that was the only room she could have disappeared into without Regina noticing. And when Regina turned she was right the door was wide open.

"Zandra, I know it is you." She said as she walked into the room only to find it empty. Or at least she thought so until the door slammed behind her. And her heart jumped from her chest. She turned around slowly to find Mali pointing a gun at her. And automatically Regina put her hands up in defeat.

"Well well, seems the little piece of information I gave Zandra worked to my advantage anyway," she said. Regina was so confused. Couldn't get any of her thoughts settled down and she was a mess trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I don't understand," Regina said. And Mali just laughed.

"Of course you don't. Well allow me to put it to you straight before I kill you," She said. "I killed them. All three of them," She said and Regina's eyes widened. She wasn't as surprised as she would have been if she hadn't had a gun pointed at her. "You weren't on my list before I heard you were attending. " She said.

"Why did you kill them?" Regina asked. Mali had no motive. "I don't understand, you didn't even talk to them in school," She added.

"For the same reason I would have killed you if I didn't know you were just a lonely agent undercover, _agent Mills," _Regina nodded, okay so she had been caught.

"Look Mali, I don't know why you killed them, but this is not the way. Don't add to your list," Regina had learned not to show panic in situations like this and she had tried it more than once before, but her heart was beating fast and she was panicking inside.

"Oh Regina…" Mali said between her laughter. "No one will know, they won't find your body until I am long gone," She said.

"Why?" Regina asked. She didn't know whether she was buying time or just genuinely wanted to know.

"I was supposed to be married and happy not them. I deserve it better than they did," She said looking upset. _Great she had gone crazy. _Regina took a deep breath.

"Okay so you killed them because they are married, Mali I'm not married." She tried, but knew it was a long shot.

"I saw the way Robin looked at you and saw the two embrasing and it doesn't matter you are wearing a wedding ring so I will have one to the collection," She said and pointed at the finger Regina was wearing her fake wedding ring. _the ring finger.._

"That's why you cut their fingers off? To keep their wedding ring." Mali nodded with a smile and made Regina feel like puking, _had she kept their fingers too? _"You really have gone crazy," Regina said disgusted.

"Really not a nice way to talk to someone who is pointing a gun at you," She said and put her finger on the tricker.

"I'm just telling the truth that's all," Regina said.

"You have always been so stupid. You forget you are talking to a person who is literally holding you future in her hands. " Mali said with a smirk, witch Regina only returned.

"Well you forget that you are talking to a special agent who is trained to survive in situations like this." Regina said and attacked Mali at the same moment. Mali's gun flew from her hands and landed a few meters away. For a moment they both had a moment like in film where it was all slow motion and they stared at gun, until they both tried to get it. Kicking and hitting each other in the process. Regina was very surprised just how strong Mali was. Normally the killers didn't really know what they were doing, but she clearly did.

"Did i forget to tell you I have been taking kickboxing classes," Mali said and distracting Regina with her words and a hard hit to her head that split her lip. "And it seems that I won," Mali said and grabbed the gun pointing it at her, while standing up slowly. She looked just as bad as Regina with wounds on her head and marks all over her body. Her hair messed up.

"Not quite," Regina said and with her feet she overturned her and grabbed the gun from her hands standing up quickly pointing it at her. She could feel her head hurting and she felt like she had been thrown under a bus 10 times and afterwards been kicked by every single passenger. "Don't ever underestimate me," She said. Mali looked taken aback, but even more scared, she couldn't escape no matter what she tried. But that wasn't why he looked scared, Regina had seen it in lots of peoples eyes whenever they had a gun pointed at them. Murderers or not they were scared of dying.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. Would be to easy… No I will let you rot in prison," Regina said and tasted the blood from her lip. She had to admit that Mali was a badass fighter.

"It's not fair. They deserved it. Deserved to die," Mali spat.

"Why? I still don't understand why you killed them, because they were married? Lots of people are," Regina said with a shake of her head.

"I have always hated them. And they were on the long list and when i saw how happy they were." She said with anger. "I deserved to be happy! I should have been married happily, not them." She said and cried now. Regina didn't feel for her even a little bit. The only reason she would, would be because she had gone crazy.

"Regina!" She heard Robin yelled relieved running into the room. "What the hell happened?" He asked walking over to her, but Regina didn't move her attention from Mali, that was one thing she had learned not to do no matter what.

"Have you called the police? And Leopold?" Regina asked still looking at Mali. She was surprised when Robin walked over and cuffed her. "You brought cuffs to a party?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"They are on the way," He said and cuffed Mali to a chair. "And yes I did, always be prepared." He said and showed her he had gun in his pocket too. For some reason that Regina wished was different she hadn't. "Are you okay?" He asked taking a look at her. SHe was sure she looked quite beat up, hell she felt that way too.

"I'm fine. Wish you would have found be two or three beats earlier, but turned out fine," She teased and made Robin shake his head with a chuckle. Afterwards pulling her into his arms.

"Please explain before you run next time. I had no idea where you had gone or why. And frankly I was looking for the wrong person," He said and looked back at Mali.

"Yeah well I thought I had it figured out, but it seems I was wrong. It was the crazy lady," Regina said and was relieved when the cups came in and took Mali with her.

"I'm glad you are alright," Robin said and hugged her while the cups took care of Mali and everyone at the party, explaining everything.

* * *

><p>"Good job Regina, Fastest solved case in a long time," Leopold said the next morning when they were meeting around the big table again.<p>

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without Robin's help," She said and everyone at the office looked surprised and she got why. She had never given credit to anyone, and even though she had done most of the work catching this killer, he had been a good helping hand and he deserved credit too.

"You guys make a good team, you should consider becoming partners," He said and looked from Regina to Robin. Regina looked at Robin, she had never been one for working with others, but he might just be right about this. They did make a good team and now that they had solved the "problem" Between them, it might not seem such a bad idea anymore.

"We will consider it," Robin answered before Regina could throwing a smile in her direction that made her smile back at him.

"So the next case, we have a murder at the docks, who's up for taking it?" Leopold asked while throwing a smirk in Regina's direction knowing full well she'd do it.

"I'd never say no to do a little research," She said. "As long as Robin gets to help me," She added and loved how everyone looked surprised at her again. Well everyone accept Robin who just smirked. 

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know wheter to leave it here as a one-shot or to make other casses. Please let me know if you think I should continue. <strong>

Thanks for reading anyways :D 


End file.
